The Stories Of Cheese Sandwich
by danparker
Summary: Here are many stories about Cheese Sandwich, the fun pony who likes to throw parties.
1. His Destiny

His Destiny

In Equestria, there lived a young fun-loving earth pony. "Now I am in a good mood!" he exclaimed. He was a shy pony at first, and he wore glasses. But what he went through yesterday had changed his life.

"That was one fun party!" he said to himself. His name is Cheese Sandwich and he is in a happy mood today.

Yesterday, he had been to one of the best parties of his life. Actually, it was his first party he's ever been to.

This party had been thrown by a young Pinkie Pie, who has become an expert in throwing parties after she saw something wonderful some time ago. Of course, Cheese Sandwich didn't know Pinkie Pie's name.

"That little pony," Cheese Sandwich thought, "Was a happy little pony for throwing that party." Cheese Sandwich was walking around in his hometown, wondering what to do that day.

"Man," Cheese Sandwich thought to himself, "It sure is quiet today. Not much going on. That's not fun at all." That's what Cheese Sandwich thought. Or so he thought.

Cheese Sandwich continued to walk around the town for a little bit longer. Soon enough, he came across a small house. "Well," Cheese Sandwich thought, "Looks like some pony is having a birthday party." It reminded him of the one that Pinkie Pie had thrown yesterday.

"Wow," Cheese Sandwich thought, looking through the window. He could see all of the little ponies inside having fun playing all kinds of different games. "Wow," he thought. He decided to watch the party from a view.

He continued to watch the little ponies having fun as they all went outside to play outdoor games. This time, he could see who was the party thrower. "Wow," Cheese Sandwich thought. It was Pinkie Pie.

"Another party," Cheese Sandwich thought, "By her. Ok! I know what to do with my life!" Cheese Sandwich has made a decision on what to do for the rest of his life.

"I'll be a party thrower like she is!" Cheese Sandwich declared. He then ran off for home, excited with his decision. "Yes!" Cheese Sandwich exclaimed.


	2. Accordion

Accordion

The next day, Cheese Sandwich was out on his morning stroll again. "Today is a nice day," he thought to himself. He like the nice, quiet morning that day. "Lovely day," Cheese Sandwich said to a pony. "Ok," the pony replied.

Cheese Sandwich was still thinking about the party from yesterday and the day before. "Now I know that to do," Cheese Sandwich said, "I'm going to try to throw parties like that little pony filly!"

Cheese Sandwich was still thinking of Pinkie Pie, even though the two had never met yet. Some time later after Cheese Sandwich had his usual lunch, which is a cheese sandwich, of course, which had a lot of cheese, he continued walking on his way when he came across a music shop.

"Well," Cheese Sandwich thought to himself, "Nice little shop." He looked at all of the musical instruments they had on sale. "Wonderful," Cheese Sandwich thought. But then he saw one particular instrument. "What's this?" Cheese Sandwich thought to himself.

This instrument got Cheese Sandwich's attention. He walked into the store and looked at this musical instrument really closely. "An accordion?" he thought to himself, "Nice work on this one." Cheese Sandwich thought about this instrument for a moment.

"If I am going to throw parties," Cheese Sandwich thought to himself, "I think I'm going to need a trademark. And I think I found the answer." He then looked at the accordion. "This accordion!" Cheese Sandwich said out loud, only to be shushed by the other ponies.

"Sorry," Cheese Sandwich said. But he continued to look at the accordion. "I am going to buy this accordion!" Cheese Sandwich said to himself. But he knew that he didn't have enough money at the time to buy it.

So he decided to leave the store and come back later when he has enough money. "Ok!" Cheese Sandwich thought to himself, "I am going for it! But it'll have to wait for a little bit longer. Or longer, longer, actually." Cheese Sandwich then set off for home.

Soon, when he has enough money, he will buy the accordion. Then he will go forward with his future. "That is my choice!" Cheese Sandwich thought to himself.


	3. Getting A Better View

Getting A Better View

Some time later, Cheese Sandwich was walking along, minding his own business. At the moment, he is happy with the choice he is going for in his future. "I am going to be a great party thrower!" he said out loud. He continued to walk around, only stopping to clean his glasses.

"I'll figure it out someday," Cheese Sandwich said to himself after he had finished. So on that day, he decided to take a walk through the nearby woods. "Nice day," he said to himself. After a few minutes of walking through the woods, he decided to go back home when something went wrong at that time.

A unicorn foal, who was nearby, was practicing his magic. "Got to keep it together," the foal said. He did use some magic, but it wasn't strong enough for a spell. "I'll try it double!" he said, using his magic once again, but nothing happened. "Try it once more again to the umpteenth time!" the foal shouted, this time, he used his magic at full power, but still nothing happened.

"Go!" he shouted and he did use some magic to turn a fence into a glass fence. "Got IT!" the foal shouted, but he accidently fired a magic blast from his horn. The magic shot ricocheted off of everything made of glass.

"Oh no!" the foal cried and everypony came to see what is happening. At the moment, Cheese Sandwich had just walked back into town. The magic shot bounced off of a mirror for the last time. Then it shot straight towards Cheese Sandwich.

Before any pony could say "Equestria", the magic shot hit Cheese Sandwich right in the face, knocking him backwards.

Everypony gasped in horror, including the unicorn foal who fired off the magic in the first place. "I'm sorry!" he shouted. All of the ponies gathered around Cheese Sandwich, who was knocked unconscious.

"Is he all right?" one pony asked. Then one pony pushed through the crowds to get a better look at Cheese Sandwich. All of the ponies could do now is watch and wait. Soon, after a few minutes, Cheese Sandwich managed to move.

"Ugh," he said, "What happened?" "I hit you!" the unicorn foal cried, "I'm glad that you're all right!" Cheese Sandwich was surprised at what he saw now. Cheese Sandwich turned to see that his glasses have been destroyed.

"Oh dear," Cheese Sandwich said, "That's a waste. Wait. I saw what happened to my glasses. A magic blast!" Cheese Sandwich finally made a conclusion. "I can see better without them!" he said excitedly.

All of the ponies were thankful that Cheese Sandwich isn't hurt. "I don't need my glasses anymore!" Cheese Sandwich said to the boy unicorn excitedly, "Thank you very much for that accident magic!"

"You're welcome?" the foal asked.

"Now I'm ready!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly and he bounded away. "I don't understand what had happened," one pony said.


	4. Boneless

Boneless

After an accident with magic, Cheese Sandwich was a much happier pony. "That was one heck of an eye changing moment!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly. A magic spark blast from a young unicorn had accidentally hit Cheese Sandwich right in the face and it had instantly improved his eyesight.

Now Cheese Sandwich no longer wears glasses. "Now I am a happy pony!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly. However, at that time, there was no pony around to hear him. "Oh well," Cheese Sandwich said as he walked off. He was on his way home, thinking about what he's going to do in the future.

Then Cheese Sandwich noticed something as he walked by a store. "What is that?" he asked, looking at something through the window of a small shop. What he is seeing is a chicken. Actually, it's an object, shaped like a chicken. "Could it?" Cheese Sandwich thought to himself, "Something that I need?"

"Ah," a voice said, "Like the rubber chicken, I see." Cheese Sandwich turned to see an earth pony. "Oh, hi," Cheese Sandwich said to the pony, "So you're the owner of this shop?" "Why yes, I am," the pony said. "I see," Cheese Sandwich said. "Oh, my name is Ol' Stanley," the pony said, introducing himself.

"Ol' Stanley?" Cheese Sandwich repeated. "Yep," the pony, named Ol' Stanley said. "Well," Cheese Sandwich said, "Ol' Stanley, my name is Cheese Sandwich." "Ah, Cheese Sandwich," Ol' Stanley said, "I see that you are doing better now, after that accident with the unicorn foal magic."

"You saw that happen?" Cheese Sandwich asked. "Yes," Ol' Stanley replied. "Ok then," Cheese Sandwich said, "Well, I was curious about what's in your shop." "I know," Ol' Stanley replied. "I was heading on home when I saw the rubber chicken in your shop," Cheese Sandwich said.

"Oh," Ol' Stanley said, "Well, you can go home now." "Ok," Cheese Sandwich said, "I'll see you tomorrow then." "You, too," Ol' Stanley said as Cheese Sandwich set off for home.

The next day, Cheese Sandwich decided to visit Ol' Stanley. "The fun foal is here!" Cheese Sandwich said as he approached the shop. But to his surprise, Ol' Stanley wasn't there. "Where is he?" Cheese Sandwich thought to himself, "Probably late for work." Cheese Sandwich decided to come back later to see Ol' Stanley.

Sometime later that day, Cheese Sandwich was walking around, minding his own business. But then, he happens to walk by a medium-sized pit. "Hey!" a familiar voice called. "What?" Cheese Sandwich thought, looking down into the pit. He saw that Ol' Stanley is in the pit. Cheese Sandwich also saw a large sand lizard that is harassing Ol' Stanley.

"You've disturbed my territory," the sand lizard said, "Now you'll pay!" "Look," Ol' Stanley said, "I'm sorry that I've disturbed you. I'll give you whatever you want! Just leave me alone!" "Not really," the sand lizard said. Cheese Sandwich immediately realized the situation. "Hey, you old snake!" Cheese Sandwich said to the large lizard.

This got the sand lizard's attention. "You leave my friend alone!" Cheese Sandwich shouted. "Cheese Sandwich?" Ol' Stanley said. "I'm not going to let this continue!" Cheese Sandwich said. "What are you going to do about it, stupid tiny?" the sand lizard asked in a taunting tone of voice.

"I'll take care of you," Cheese Sandwich said, "With fun!" "Hold on," Ol' Stanley mumbled. "What?!" the sand lizard asked. "Balloons!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly, holding out a lot of balloons. He immediately blew all of them into long and skinny balloons, normally used for making balloon animals.

"It's a snake!" Cheese Sandwich said, "And it could be anything! So live with it. You can make anything you want with balloons!" While Cheese Sandwich went on with what ponies could make with balloons, the sand lizard started to feel tired. Actually, during this time, Cheese Sandwich used the balloons to tie up the sand lizard.

"Also, a lot of trampolines!" Cheese Sandwich said, "And time to go!" "Right!" Ol' Stanley said and he and Cheese Sandwich used the big pile of balloons to bounce themselves out of the pit. "We're saved!" Ol' Stanley said, "You've saved me, Cheese Sandwich!" "Right!" Cheese Sandwich said.

By now, the sand lizard realized what has happened. "You've tricked me!" he shouted. He tried to chase after them, but because he was all tangled up in the rope of balloons, he couldn't. "I'm tangled in a bunch of balloons!" the sand lizard said.

"And now," Ol' Stanley said, "It's time for us to leave!" "Right!" Cheese Sandwich agreed and the two ran away. "Come back!" the sand lizard shouted, only to fall into the pile of balloons that Ol' Stanley and Cheese Sandwich used to get out. "More balloons!" the sand lizard shouted.

By now, both Cheese Sandwich and Ol' Stanley returned to the town. "Thanks for helping me," Ol' Stanley said. "No problem," Cheese Sandwich said, "I couldn't leave you in that pit just you that you would be harassed by some old snake."

"Then I should give you something," Ol' Stanley said, "Follow me to my shop." "Ok," Cheese Sandwich said as he did so. So Ol' Stanley has decided to give Cheese Sandwich the rubber chicken that he was interested in yesterday. "Here is a gift from me," Ol' Stanley said.

"The rubber chicken?" Cheese Sandwich said. "Yes," Ol' Stanley said, "He is yours now." "You mean it?" Cheese Sandwich asked as he received his gift. "Yes," Ol' Stanley replied, "He's yours now. You can think of a name, if you like. I think it's uninteresting to just call it a rubber chicken." "Boneless!" Cheese Sandwich said suddenly. "What?" Ol' Stanley asked. "I'll name him Boneless!" Cheese Sandwich said.

"Very well," Ol' Stanley said, "Boneless is yours now." "Thank you," Cheese Sandwich said, "You've been very kind to me." "Same here," Ol' Stanley said, "Thank you once again for saving me from that smelly skunk." "Uh, lizard," Cheese Sandwich said.

"Whatever," Ol' Stanley smiled. Cheese Sandwich smiled too. "Good luck in your future," Ol' Stanley said. "Same to you, too," Cheese Sandwich said.

By the end of the day, Cheese Sandwich returned home with his new rubber chicken. "So, Boneless," Cheese Sandwich said, "Are you ready for a future of fun, fun and triple fun?" Of course, Boneless didn't answer.

"I am ready for that future!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly, "So let's move on forward!" So that's what Cheese Sandwich will do, now with his new rubber chicken, named Boneless.


	5. A Not A Dark Path

A Not A Dark Path

Some days after Cheese Sandwich got a rubber chicken, which he named it "Boneless", he was a happy foal. "All right, Boneless," Cheese Sandwich said to his new rubber chicken, "Let's think about what we're going to do together. Okay?" Of course, Boneless didn't answer.

"Oh well," Cheese Sandwich said, "You don't have to tell me, Boneless. Now let's get started!" However, Cheese Sandwich really started the following day. "Let's go!" Cheese Sandwich said to his new rubber chicken and Cheese Sandwich left home.

He then walked happily through a nearby forest. Of course, this particular forest is dark in the inside. But Cheese Sandwich didn't mind. "Well," Cheese Sandwich said to himself, but that was all that he said at the moment. He was kind of nervous walking into a creepy dark forest.

But Cheese Sandwich decided to go into the pitch-black forest nonetheless. "Maybe this will be a fun experience for us," Cheese Sandwich told Boneless. However, there was something really creepy in the forest that was stalking Cheese Sandwich.

However, when it got too close to Cheese Sandwich, it ended up getting knocked out by a balloon that Cheese Sandwich had dropped by mistake. Soon enough, Cheese Sandwich had arrived at a clearing in the middle of the forest. "I wonder what happened here," Cheese Sandwich thought to himself, "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter now."

So Cheese Sandwich unpacked what he had brought into the forest, mostly a pack of balloons. "Well, better start somewhere," Cheese Sandwich said to Boneless.

So in a few minutes, Cheese Sandwich decorated the whole clearing with balloons. "Well," Cheese Sandwich said after he's done, "At least, we're off to a good start. It brightens the whole place." Boneless, of course, didn't reply. "So what do you think?" Cheese Sandwich asked Boneless. Boneless didn't answer.

"You like it?" Cheese Sandwich asked, "All right then." At that moment, the same creepy creature from before had once again got close to where Cheese Sandwich is. But as it was about to lunge towards him, it got tangled up in the balloons which Cheese Sandwich had set out. Therefore, it was unable to do anything at all.

At that moment, Cheese Sandwich was satisfied with his pretend party. "This test was a success!" Cheese Sandwich said happily, "Now to do it for real! Uh, soon, actually."

So Cheese Sandwich had decided to go home after that. "Next time, Boneless," Cheese Sandwich said to his rubber chicken, "We're not going to throw a party in some creepy black forest."

As Cheese Sandwich was walking back home, something unusual was watching him from a nearby river. It was a Sea Rhinoceros. It jumped out of the river and began to charge towards Cheese Sandwich. However, as it doesn't have any feet, it couldn't move on land. And Lucky for Cheese Sandwich, it wasn't a Sea Bear.

"I can imagine the future," Cheese Sandwich thought to himself as he made it back home.


	6. Cheese Sandwich Moves Forward

Cheese Sandwich Moves Forward

Cheese Sandwich was ready to start his own parties. A few years had passed and Cheese Sandwich had grown up a bit. "All right, Boneless," Cheese Sandwich said to his rubber chicken, "Now it's time to get going. It's time to have some fun! Well, I'm getting there, Boneless."

By this time, he almost has enough money to buy the accordion he's always wanted ever since he had made his decision to throw parties in the future. "Yep," Cheese Sandwich sighed, "Accordion, the future instrument, literally an instrument, for fun!"

So Cheese Sandwich has used his allowance to save up to buy his accordion. "Soon, it'll be go time!" Cheese Sandwich said. So Cheese Sandwich continued on planning on what he will do for his future.

As time went on, Cheese Sandwich continued to save more money for his accordion. However, he decided to do something different for once. "Maybe," Cheese Sandwich thought to himself, "I wonder if I could do something helpful while we wait for our instrument."

Of course, Boneless never answered. "Then let's figure out what to do!" Cheese Sandwich said out loud. Of course, there were no pony around at the time to hear him. "Oh well," Cheese Sandwich said.

A few minutes later, Cheese Sandwich was walking around town. "Ok," he thought to himself, "Let's see what's going on today. I wonder if any pony needs help." Cheese Sandwich continued to look around. At one point, he decided to visit his friend, Ol' Stanley.

"Well," Ol' Stanley said when he saw Cheese Sandwich walking into his store, "Cheese Sandwich! My old friend! It's nice to see you again!" "Yeah," Cheese Sandwich replied, "Since two days ago!" "I know," Ol' Stanley said, "It's just a wonder to me." "I guess," Cheese Sandwich said.

"I know!" Ol' Stanley said. "Anyway," Cheese Sandwich said, "Me and Boneless are doing fine." "I see you've become quite attached to that rubber chicken in the past few years ever since I've given him to you," Ol' Stanley said with a smile.

"Yep," Cheese Sandwich said, "And now, I'm moving forward!" Cheese Sandwich then told Ol' Stanley about the accordion that he always wanted. "Well," Ol' Stanley said, "Good luck for you then."

"Right," Cheese Sandwich said, "Well, I must go now. I'll figure out something soon." "Well, I wish you good luck," Ol' Stanley said. "Thank you," Cheese Sandwich said, walking out of the shop, "See you again soon."

"I know," Ol' Stanley said. So Cheese Sandwich continued on with his day. Soon enough, he came across some pony.


	7. The New Friend For Cheese Sandwich

The New Friend For Cheese Sandwich

Now Cheese Sandwich is going out to see what is going on in town today. "Well," he said to Boneless, "Let's get started." However, Cheese Sandwich came across a young foal. "Huh?" he thought to himself. "Hi," the little pony said.

"Hello," Cheese Sandwich said in response. "Hi," the little pony said, "I've rarely seen you around before." "Ok," Cheese Sandwich said, "Who are you?" "My name is Sideburn," the little foal said, "What's yours?"

"Why, I'm Cheese Sandwich!" Cheese Sandwich answered excitedly, "And this is my companion, Boneless!" Cheese Sandwich introduced the little pony to Boneless, his rubber chicken. "Hi, Boneless?" Sideburn said to the rubber chicken. Of course, Boneless never answered back.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sideburn," Cheese Sandwich said excitedly. "It's nice to meet you, too," Sideburn said, "Cheese Sandwich." "Yep," Cheese Sandwich said, "I'm glad to meet you, Sideburn, "Now isn't today a marvelous day today?"

"Yes," Side Burn said, "I agree with you." "Well, I'm glad," Cheese Sandwich said, "For you to say it is a marvelous bright day!" He then picked up Sideburn and Swung him around excitedly. "I didn't ask for s merry-go-round!" Sideburn replied, stating to get dizzy from Cheese Sandwich's spinning.

That's when Cheese Sandwich let go of Sideburn. "Whoops, sorry," he said to the dizzy pony. "Forgiven," Sideburn replied, dizzyingly. "I'll let you recover first," Cheese Sandwich said to Sideburn.

"Deal," Sideburn replied, but soon, he was all right. "Ok," Cheese Sandwich said. "So," Sideburn said, "You behave like an exciting pony." "Well, of course I do!" Cheese Sandwich said, "I am planning on making my own parties for the rest of my life!" "Really?" Sideburn replied.

"Why yes!" Cheese Sandwich said, "It is my destiny after all! It is what I intended on doing!" "Wow," Sideburn said, "Well, I can't wait to see what you have in store for everypony in Equestria."

"You wait and see," Cheese Sandwich said. "Ok," Sideburn said, "You want to come home with me?" "Sure," Cheese Sandwich answered. "Ok," Sideburn replied, "Follow me."

And so, Cheese Sandwich followed the little foal back to his home. "Maybe," Cheese Sandwich thought to himself, "There is more to it. Don't you think so, Boneless?"


	8. Visit

Visit

So Cheese Sandwich followed Sideburn back to his home. "Well," Sideburn said, "Make yourself at home." "Ok," Cheese Sandwich said, "We will." And, well, actually, they didn't. "This is your home, Sideburn," Cheese Sandwich said quietly.

Of course, Sideburn didn't hear his new friend.

That's when Sideburn's parents walked into the room in which Cheese Sandwich is in. "Uh, hi?" Cheese Sandwich said. "Uh, Sideburn," the mother said, "Who is this pony?" "His name is Cheese Sandwich," Sideburn said, "He's my new friend."

"Ok," the father replied, "But next time, tell us whenever you're having a new friend over. We don't want another stranger in our house." "Ok, dad," Sideburn replied.

"Especially if one were to use a chandelier as a play toy," Sideburn's mother said, "Ugh! I'd hate to think that." "Don't worry, mom," Sideburn said, "Cheese Sandwich is a kind pony." "Yes," Cheese Sandwich said.

Then the parents looked at Boneless. "Nice rubber chicken," Sideburn's father said. "Thanks," Cheese Sandwich said, "I've earned it from a friend years ago." "Nice," the father said, "Well, you two enjoy yourself." "Ok," Sideburn replied as his parents walked into another room.

"So what do you plan to do in your life?" Sideburn asked. "Well," Cheese Sandwich said, "I am planning on throwing many parties in the future." "Ok," Sideburn said. "I was going to try it out here," Cheese Sandwich said, "But then I've heard what your parents had said."

"Wait a minute!" Sideburn said excitedly, "I've got an idea! I have a birthday coming up." "Really?" Cheese Sandwich asked. "Maybe you can throw me a birthday party here after all!" Sideburn said, "On my birthday!"

Cheese Sandwich thought about it for a moment. "If you say so," Cheese Sandwich replied, "Boneless, don't you think? If that's all right with your parents." "I'll tell them," Sideburn replied.

"Ok," Cheese Sandwich said, "But what do you want to do now?" "Well," Sideburn said, "Let's talk to your Boneless." "Good idea!" Cheese Sandwich said, "Ready for some questions, Boneless?"

Cheese Sandwich placed the rubber chicken on a sofa and the two ponies began asking questions. "Go first," Cheese Sandwich told Sideburn.

"Do you think you'll become a magic key?" Sideburn asked the rubber chicken. Boneless, of course, didn't reply. Cheese Sandwich remained silent.


	9. True Heart

True Heart

For the rest of the day, Cheese Sandwich had fun with his new friend, Sideburn until it is time for Cheese Sandwich to go home.

Several days later, or maybe several weeks later, when Sideburn's birthday party tomorrow, his parents were thinking about what to do for the birthday party. "Well," the father said, "I'm not really sure. The clown whom we've hired last year had quit because of humiliation."

"I don't blame him," Sideburn's mother said."I thought he didn't know how to tell a chipmunk from a rabid raccoon," Sideburn's father said.

"I have an idea!" Sideburn shouted as he ran into the room in which his parents are in. "What is it?" Sideburn's mother asked, surprised. "How about my new friend?" "Cheese Sandwich?" the father asked. "Yes, him," Sideburn replied. The mother and father thought about it for a moment.

"Well," Sideburn's father said at last, "Ok, we'll give him a chance." "You won't regret this!" Sideburn said as he ran off. "What's gotten into him?" Sideburn's father asked quietly. His wife didn't answer.

Immediately, Cheese Sandwich had walked by the house in which Sideburn lives. Sideburn immediately stopped Cheese Sandwich. "What's going on?" Cheese Sandwich asked, confused, "Why the rush?" "Guess what?" Sideburn asked excitedly, "You can throw me a mirthyday barty! I mean birthday party!"

Cheese Sandwich's eyes suddenly grew wider. "Wow," Cheese Sandwich thought, "This is great! For you!" "But it should be spectacular for you!" Sideburn told Cheese Sandwich.

"I get to throw you my first party!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly, "You are great yourself!" "I could repeat that!" Sideburn said. "I have to get started now!" Cheese Sandwich said, "Boneless, this is great for us!"

"First," Sideburn said, "We need to invite my friends." "Good idea," Cheese Sandwich said, "It was Boneless' suggestion." "Ok," Sideburn said. And so, after Sideburn's parents had given permission, both ponies started with the invitations and they've sent them off.

Some days later, when it is Sideburn's birthday party, all of Sideburn's friends were there. They've decided to have the party at the local play park. And of course, Sideburn's mother and father were there, too. "This is going to be something interesting," one foal said.

"Who knows what lies for us today?" a filly said. "My new friend," Sideburn said. "Ok," another filly said, "We'll go with that the birthday pony says." "Here he comes now!" Sideburn said excitedly. All eyes turned to Cheese Sandwich, who had just arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late," Cheese Sandwich said, "I really had to go for it." First, Cheese Sandwich had to go to a party store to get the party supplies. "No problem," Sideburn said to his friend.

"Now the fun starts!" Cheese Sandwich said, "Boneless, ready to go by my rules?" "Boneless?" one foal asked. "Meet Boneless!" Cheese Sandwich said, showing his rubber chicken to everypony at the party, "Now let's have a load of fun!" And so everypony will.


	10. The Next Destiny

The Next Destiny

That day, on Sideburn's birthday party, Cheese Sandwich had thrown a successful party, for his first try. It wasn't a big party, but it was fun enough. All of Sideburn's friend had a great time at the birthday party. "Wow," one foal said, "This is a lot of fun!"

"Well, I tried," Cheese Sandwich said, "Don't you think so, Boneless?" As usual, Boneless never answered his question and all of the ponies had fun.

"Wow," Sideburn's father said, looking all around, "I've never seen my son this happy since, well, he's always been happy." "Even before he met his new friend, who had thrown this party." "Right, my love," her husband said.

"Thank you, Cheese Sandwich," Sideburn said to his friend, "You're a great pony." "Oh, thanks," Cheese Sandwich said, "And now, it's cake time!" "Oh boy!" Sideburn said. And so all of the ponies had Sideburn's birthday cake. Cheese Sandwich was having so much fun with the success of his first party, he'd forgotten about his allowance.

By now, Cheese Sandwich does have enough money to but an accordion, the one he wanted since he was a foal.

By the end of the day, all of the ponies had the greatest day of their lives, well, one of them, actually, including Sideburn, since it was his birthday party after all. "Cheese Sandwich," Sideburn said, "Thank you for this wonderful day."

"You're welcome," Cheese Sandwich said, "But its not over yet." "You're a great pony," Sideburn said, "And you're my best friend." "Thank you," Cheese Sandwich said, "See you tomorrow." "Bye," Sideburn said as Cheese Sandwich left.

Now Cheese Sandwich is a happy pony. Also, he is ready to buy his new accordion. "All right, Boneless," Cheese Sandwich said to his rubber chicken, "Now it's time that we move forward with our lives! And now, I remember!"

The following day, Sideburn decided to meet up with his new friend, Cheese Sandwich. However, he is in for a wonderful surprise. "Cheese Sandwich?" Sideburn said when he met up with his new friend. This time, Cheese Sandwich now has an accordion.

"I said it isn't over yet!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly. "Is that?" Sideburn asked. "Well, now," Cheese Sandwich said, "It a lot of music time!" And so Cheese Sandwich played his new accordion, somehow accompanied by Boneless and jumped all over the place. He also sang very unique songs as well. Not strange, but kind of fun.

"Wow," Sideburn said. Then it happened; when Cheese Sandwich was in the middle of playing his accordion, a bright glow appeared on his flanks. That's when a cutie mark appeared on Cheese Sandwich's flank.

"Wow," Sideburn said, "Amazing!" "Now I got my cutie mark!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly, "Never planned for that to happened, but it happened anyway. Now for more fun!" And so the fun continues on.

Some minutes later, Cheese Sandwich finally settled down. "Cheese Sandwich," Sideburn said, "Thank you for that performance." "You're welcome," Cheese Sandwich replied. "And congratulations on getting your cutie mark," Sideburn said.

"Well," Cheese Sandwich said, "It is a gifted honor. But do you know what the greatest reward is?" "What?" Sideburn asked. "It's the gift of giving," Cheese Sandwich answered, "The greatest reward ever."

"Oh yeah," Sideburn said, "Now I understand. Thanks to you." "You're welcome," Cheese Sandwich said, "I don't think a cute ceanera is necessary for me, don't you agree, Boneless?" "You're right," Sideburn said, "Thank you for being my friend, Cheese Sandwich."

"I'm glad to be your friend," Cheese Sandwich said. "What will you do now?" Sideburn asked. "I'm going to live here for a little bit longer," Cheese Sandwich answered, "Then we're going to go all over Equestria, throwing parties and giving a lot of the ponies the best time of their lives!"

"That sounds like a great idea," Sideburn said. "It is," Cheese Sandwich said, "Oh, first, would you like to meet my friend, Ol' Stanley?" "Sure," Sideburn answered. "Then," Cheese Sandwich said, getting ready to go, only to run into a familiar face.

"You've already did," the pony said. "Ol' Stanley?" Cheese Sandwich said. Ol' Stanley was surprised to see Cheese Sandwich this time.


	11. Sideburn and Ol' Stanley

Sideburn and Ol' Stanley

Immediately, Cheese Sandwich's friend, Ol' Stanley had run into Cheese Sandwich. "Hello," Sideburn said, "Mister." "Nice to see you," Ol' Stanley said, "And you too, Cheese Sandwich, how is life going for you?" "Doing good," Cheese Sandwich answered, "Was doing good." "Ok?" Ol' Stanley replied, a little bit confused.

"Now I'm doing great!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly. "Wow," Ol' Stanley said, noticing Cheese Sandwich's cutie mark. "I see," Ol' Stanley said, "A cheese sandwich, cut in half with stretched cheese, like an accordion. Well done, Cheese Sandwich! I congratulate you!"

"Thanks," Cheese Sandwich said, "This is my friend, Sideburn." "Hi," Sideburn said, "Ol' Stanley." "Nice to meet you," Ol' Stanley said to the little foal. "Nice to meet you too," Sideburn said, "My friend, Cheese Sandwich had thrown me a birthday party yesterday."

"Well," Ol' Stanley said, "Good job for you." "Thanks," Cheese Sandwich said. "And he played me a lot of songs with his new accordion," Sideburn said. "Really?" Ol' Stanley asked.

"Why yes!" Cheese Sandwich replied happily, suddenly having his accordion out, "What to listen to a song that I've just made up now?" "Uh, sure," Ol' Stanley answered, "Go right on ahead." "Ok," Cheese Sandwich said.

One random song performance later.

"Well," Ol' Stanley said, "I am impressed. You have a great talent, Cheese Sandwich, I'm glad that I've met you a long time ago." "Thanks," Cheese Sandwich replied. "Me too," Sideburn said, "You're great!"

"Also, just to let you know," Cheese Sandwich said, "Boneless is doing just fine. He helped a lot." "I see," Ol' Stanley said, "Glad I've given him to you. As a gift for saving my life from that lizard." "I know," Cheese Sandwich said. "I think you mentioned that in one of his songs today," Sideburn said. "I did!" Cheese Sandwich said.

"Well," Ol' Stanley said, "Good for you. Well, I must be off now." "Ok," Cheese Sandwich said. "I'm glad that I've ran into you," Ol' Stanley said, "And Sideburn, thanks for helping my friend become successful."

"You're welcome," Sideburn said, "I know how." "And Cheese Sandwich," Ol' Stanley said, "Good luck in your life." "Thanks," Cheese Sandwich said. "See you two later," Ol' Stanley said as he left.

"So what do you want to do now?" Cheese Sandwich asked Sideburn, "We still got a lot of time on our hooves!" "Go have fun?' Sideburn suggested. "Then let's!" Cheese Sandwich said excitedly and the two ponies ran off to wherever they are going to have fun.


	12. On The Boundary

On The Boundary

Later that day, Cheese Sandwich and his friend, Sideburn are now relaxing at the local park. They had just returned from a small walk in the nearby forest. "Well, that was kind of fun," said Sideburn.

"I agree," Cheese Sandwich replied, "But not as fun as my parties!" "Right!" Sideburn agreed, "You're the best!" "Thank you," Cheese Sandwich replied. "I hope Ol' Stanley takes care of himself," Sideburn said quietly.

"Are you kidding?" Cheese Sandwich asked, "He can do that!" "Sorry," said Sideburn. "That's okay," said Cheese Sandwich, "We make mistakes with our sentences sometimes." "Happens," Sideburn replied.

"Never mind that," said Cheese Sandwich, "We need to think of something to do for today." "Agreed," said Sideburn, "What?" "How about we tell jokes?" Cheese Sandwich suggested. "Ok," Sideburn agreed.

"What do you get when you put two and cheese together?" Cheese Sandwich asked. "Uh, two cheese sandwiches?" Sideburn asked. "Ok," Cheese Sandwich chuckled, "Let's think of something else."

"That went awkward," Sideburn said. "What do you think, Boneless?" Cheese Sandwich asked his rubber chicken, and then he said in a high pitched voice, "It is lame! Heard what Boneless said?"

"Ok," Sideburn said, "How about you do some Boneless impersonation?" "All right," Cheese Sandwich said, "What can I do for you?" He then spoke in a low pitch voice, "Can I have a glass of water?"

"OK!" Cheese Sandwich said and he got out a glass of water. "I think this juice!" Cheese Sandwich said. "That is so funny!" Sideburn laughed "You think it's funny?" Cheese Sandwich asked. "Yes!" Sideburn laughed out loud.

"All right!" Cheese Sandwich exclaimed, "I'll do more!" And so, for the rest of the day, Cheese Sandwich talked in a low pitched voice and deep pitched voice through Boneless and Sideburn laughed at everything he ponies enjoyed their time together.

Soon, the day was over and it's time for both ponies to go home. "Well, glad that I've spent my time with you," Sideburn said to Cheese Sandwich. "Thanks for saying that," Cheese Sandwich replied, "I'm glad to have spent time with you."

"I know," Sideburn smiled. "We will meet up tomorrow," said Cheese Sandwich, "For more fun, fun and cheese! Boneless and! Whoops, I messed up my last sentence!" "Okay, okay," Sideburn chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Deal-e-oh!" Cheese Sandwich said. With that said, the two ponies left for home.


	13. New Lifestyle

New Lifestyle

The following morning, Cheese Sandwich and Sideburn are just hanging around together at Ol' Stanley's shop. It was early in the morning, so the shop hasn't open yet. "Well," said Side Burn, "A good time to hang out together, huh, Cheese?"

"Well," Cheese Sandwich replied, "I am Cheese Sandwich, so yes, it is a nice time to hang out together." "Even if it's very early in the morning," Sideburn replied. "That is true," said Cheese Sandwich, "Agreed, Boneless?" Of course, Boneless remained silent.

"Well, there's that," said Sideburn. "Ok," said Cheese Sandwich, "Now what?" "Well," Sideburn answered, "Right now, I really don't know." "That's okay," said Cheese Sandwich, "Boneless said so, too. We'll find something to do."

That's when Ol' Stanley showed up to open his shop. He immediately noticed the two ponies. "Oh!" he said the moment he saw them, "Early today, I see." "Sorry, Ol' Stanley," said Sideburn. "Oh, no problem," Ol' Stanley smiled, "You're welcome to stop by at any time. Just let me unlock my shop for you."

"Ok," said Cheese sandwich, "But we were just hanging out." "I know," said Ol' Stanley, "Still, I have to open up my business." "We know," smiled Sideburn, "We're just hanging out."

"I know that," Ol' Stanley replied as he unlocked the door to his shop, "Well, you're free to come on inside." "Thanks," Sideburn said as Ol' Stanley waked into his shop. "So, Cheese?" Sideburn asked. "Yes?" Cheese Sandwich replied. "I was thinking," Side Burn went on, "That maybe one day, I'll choose my own path. Inspired by yours."

"Oh," Cheese Sandwich replied, "Well, that's a good choice from you. You can be anything you want to be." "That's what I'll do," said Sideburn. "But still, we'll be best friends, right?" "Yes," Cheese Sandwich agreed, "Of course we'll be friends."

"Right," said Sideburn. "All right," said Cheese Sandwich, "We'll do that. So, who's up for a cheese pancake?" "Yes," Sideburn said, "Wait a minute, what?" "What did you say, Boneless?" Cheese Sandwich asked his rubber chicken, "Oh, right."


	14. Going Time

Going Time

Later that day, the two ponies Sideburn and Cheese Sandwich were still planning on what to do today, even though they have walked far away from their hometown. "So," said Sideburn, "What's going on now? Other than being out in this unknown forest."

"Well," said Cheese Sandwich, "It's obvious that we're out in these woods. So maybe forest wandering related things? Don't you think so, Boneless? Yes, you said so. I know."

"Ok then," said Sideburn, "So, more together-ness?" "Guess so," Cheese Sandwich agreed. And the two ponies just stood together.

However, there was trouble lurking nearby as four suspicious ponies were hiding in a bush that is not really far away from where both Cheese Sandwich and Sideburn are. They were spying on a valuable gemstone, prized by the mayor of a small town called Indigo Town, which is not far away from Cheese Sandwich's hometown.

"Look," one of the ponies said, "There's our target." "Yes," another pony said, "The special gemstone. Said to have been found in an underground cave system 2,080 years ago. I want it." "Of course you do," another pony said, "Yes."

"Yes, that it so true," another pony replied." "That's right," the female pony said, "Let's go!" And the four prepared to spring into action, for the wrong purpose.

Meanwhile, as the hours go by, Cheese Sandwich and Side Burn decided to stop by Ol' Stanley's shop for a moment before returning home. "So you decided to stop by and say hello, friends," said Ol' Stanley.

"Yes," said Cheese Sandwich. "We decided to stop by and chat, "said Sideburn. "Ok then," said Ol' Stanley, "So what do you want to talk about?" "Care to go first, Sideburn?" Cheese Sandwich asked.

"Sure," Sideburn replied, "What got you into this shop-sell-business?" "Well, you see," said Ol' Stanley, "This business was inherited by my great grandfather. I took over when he retired."

"I see, said Cheese Sandwich, "It was your choice after all right." "Right," Ol' Stanley agreed, "And this is your choice." "That's true," said Cheese Sandwich, "I know what you mean. Agree, Boneless."

"Yes," Sideburn agreed, "Maybe I'll find my path soon." "You will, friend," Cheese Sandwich said to Sideburn.

And as the three continued to talk about various things, including Boneless, hours passed. It was sundown and it was time for Sideburn and Cheese Sandwich to go home. "See you tomorrow then," Sideburn said to Cheese Sandwich.

"Same here," Cheese Sandwich agreed as the two set off for their homes.

However, when tomorrow morning comes, both Cheese Sandwich and Sideburn will be in for a big surprise. And it has nothing to do with Boneless.


	15. Helping

Helping

When Cheese Sandwich woke up the next morning, he started out in a good mood. Same thing can be said about Sideburn. "Good morning," said Sideburn. "You too," said Cheese Sandwich, "So anything for today?" After the two had breakfast together, they went out for a little walk.

"Maybe we should stop by Ol' Stanley's shop again," Sideburn suggested. "Well, that's always a swell idea," Cheese Sandwich replied, "Agree, Boneless?" "Yeah, I think Boneless agrees," said Sideburn, "Ok, then, we shall, uh, figure out what to do today." "Yes!" Cheese Sandwich agreed.

However, as they were discussing on what to do today, they came across a crowd of ponies. "What's going on?" Sideburn asked. "No idea," Cheese Sandwich answered, "I know it's no party. Thinking the same thing, Boneless." "Let's go and see what's going on." The two friends ran towards the crowd.

"Excuse me," Sideburn said to one pony, "But what's going on?" Some of the ponies noticed Sideburn and Cheese Sandwich. "Haven't you heard?" one pony asked, "The Indigo Town's Mayor's special gemstone has been stolen!" "You're kidding!" Sideburn exclaimed.

"Then the moon is made out of cheese!" the pony said. "Hey!" Cheese Sandwich said, "I resent that!" "So how did it all happen?" Sideburn asked. "No pony knows," another pony replied. "It's a mystery," another pony added.

"You're right," Cheese Sandwich said, "Boneless agrees." The pony was confused at what Cheese Sandwich said. "Wait," Sideburn thought to himself, "Why would a bunch of crooks steal a valuable gemstone?"

"Who know?" Sideburn answered. "We'll," another pony said, "Some detectives are investigating the mystery right now." "Ok then," Cheese Sandwich said, "We'll be on our way then."

And with that, both Cheese Sandwich and Sideburn had left the crowd. "Maybe things will turn out to be much more interesting than we thought," said Cheese Sandwich. "I guess," Sideburn agreed, "But how?"

"Who knows?" Cheese Sandwich replied. "You know," said Sideburn, "I'll see you later." "Ok," Cheese Sandwich agreed, "I'll let you go on your way for now." "Right," Sideburn replied. And with that said the two ponies split off.

That afternoon, the two friends, Sideburn and Cheese Sandwich had planned to meet up with each other once again. Sideburn was on his way to meet up with Cheese Sandwich. But then, he came across a pony whom he had never met before.

"Hello," Sideburn said to the pony. "Hi," the stout male pony replied, "Uh, what are you doing?" "I was going to see my friend," Sideburn explained. "Ok," the pony said, "Say, how about I be your friend?" "What?!" Sideburn asked in a shocked tone of voice, "I don't even-"

"Oh boy!" the pony said excited, "Come with me." "Hey, what are you doing?" Sideburn asked in a demanding tone of voice. The pony didn't answer Sideburn's question and dragged him against his will. "Never mind," the stout pony said, "Let's go, friend." "I am not your friend!" Sideburn shouted, but the stout pony didn't listen.

At the same time, Cheese Sandwich was still waiting for Sideburn to show up. "Hey," Cheese Sandwich thought to himself, "Where in the cheesy is he? Sorry, Boneless. But where?" Boneless didn't answer. "Guess we'll have to go look for him," Cheese Sandwich said with determination. So that's what Cheese Sandwich did.

Meanwhile, the stout pony dragged Sideburn to an unknown location. "What is this all about?!" Sideburn asked in a demanding tone of voice. "Uh, to a place, friend?" the stout pony answered. "Get away!" Sideburn shouted at the pony, picking up a stone and throwing it at the pony.

"Ow!" the pony exclaimed after being hit by the stone, "What did you do that for?" "For dragging me here without even knowing who I am, you stupid thing!" "I am a pony!" the stout pony said. "Whatever!" Sideburn said, picking up another stone, "Here you go!"

And Sideburn threw the stone at the stout pony, but missed and hit another pony hiding in the nearby bushes. "Ouch!" the pony exclaimed, coming out of the bushes, "Watch where you're aiming!" "Why don't you think twice before you kidnap some pony!" Sideburn shouted. "Well," the stout pony said before three other ponies, including the one Sideburn hit with a stone, emerged out of the bushes. "Who are you four?" Sideburn asked in a demanding voice. "I guess we're not friends," the stout pony said.

Meanwhile, Cheese Sandwich was still looking for Sideburn. "Come on, kid," he said, "Where are you?" He was about to turn a corner when he noticed something hiding in the woods.

"Eh?" Cheese Sandwich thought, "Who are you?" The strange thing turned out to be a small unicorn. "Ok," Cheese Sandwich thought. The little unicorn then ran off. Cheese Sandwich decided to follow the pony.

At the same time, Sideburn stood in front of the four ponies. "What did you want with me?" Sideburn demanded. "Well," one pony said.

That's when Cheese Sandwich showed up. "Cheese Sandwich!" Sideburn exclaimed, seeing his friend. "Sideburn!" Cheese Sandwich exclaimed. "I'm glad to see you!" Sideburn said. "Oh thank accordion that you're safe," Cheese Sandwich said with a sigh of relief.

"One of them took me here," Sideburn exclaimed. "Who are you?" Cheese Sandwich demanded. "You want to know who we are?" the stout pony said. "Yeah!" Cheese Sandwich replied. "My name is Tenderhearts," the tall female pony said.

"Actually," the stout male pony said, "Her real name is Tenderhearts Opposite. And my name is Forget-Me-Not." "Ugh," the tall female pony groaned. "My name is Tiddley Winks," the stupid looking male pony said.

"And my name is Dandy," the normal looking male pony said. Both Cheese Sandwich and Sideburn stared at the four ponies. "So what's with the old mule?" Sideburn asked Cheese Sandwich. "No clue," Cheese Sandwich answered. "GRRRR!" Tenderhearts Opposite growled, "How dare you call me old! I am going to pound you for that!"

"That's why she has "opposite" in her name!" Forget-Me-Not exclaimed. "Shut up!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted, smacking Forget-Me-Not with her hoof. "Ow!" Forget-Me-Not cried. "What is going on?" Sideburn asked.

"Ok," the stout pony named Forget-Me-Not said, "Kid, I dragged you here so that we could share the gemstones we've stolen from the mayor at Indigo Town." "What?!" Cheese Sandwich and Sideburn exclaimed.

"You're an idiot!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted. "Sorry," Forget-Me-Not said. "So you're the old donkey who stole the jewels?" Sideburn asked. "You are going to get hurt, you pipsqueak!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted.

"Well, it was 2,080 years old," said Tiddley Winks. "You shut up!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted at Tiddley Winks, "Now that they know everything, let's stop them!" "I think never!" Sideburn shouted.

"All right, Boneless!" Cheese Sandwich said, "Do your stuff!" Cheese Sandwich threw Boneless at the four criminals. "Hah!" Tenderhearts Opposite exclaimed, "What kind of a pathetic rubber doll comes up with plans of attack?! It's a nothing of heads!" "Don't you dare insult Boneless!" Cheese Sandwich growled.

"Oh, can it!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted, "Idiots! Get them! And the four ponies charged towards Cheese Sandwich and Sideburn. However, Boneless wrapped its legs around a tree. Tenderhearts Opposite, Dandy, Forget-Me-Not and Tiddley Winks ran into Boneless.

The rubber chicken stretched as a result. The four criminals barely got close to the two ponies before they got flung far away like what a slingshot does to a pebble.

"Holy radiation belt!" the four criminals exclaimed as they got slingshot-ed away. When it happened, the stolen gemstones fell down towards Sideburn."Wait, are these?" Sideburn thought. "Yes," said Cheese Sandwich.

"We've been clobbered by a rubber chicken!" Tiddley Winks cried. "You are worthless!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted. "Happy trails, you old donkey," Sideburn shouted and thanks for the souvenir!" "You are going to pay for that!" Tenderhearts Opposite shouted.

"By the way," said Tiddley Winks, "Why didn't our invisible headbands work in the first place?" "What?!" the other tree exclaimed. That's when Boneless flung itself back to Cheese Sandwich. "Great slingshot, Boneless," Cheese Sandwich said, "Good job."

"Yes," said Sideburn, "Thanks for finding me." "I couldn't let you get hurt," said Cheese Sandwich, "Anyway, I'm glad that I found you." "Ok," Sideburn smiled and the two friends hugged each other. "Wait," Cheese Sandwich said. "What is it?" Sideburn asked.

"I was going to thank that unicorn pony for leading me to you," Cheese Sandwich explained, "But I can't find her anywhere now. I wanted to thank her." "Ok," Sideburn replied, "Maybe you'll see her again one day."

"Hope so," said Cheese Sandwich, "Anyway, wanna return these stolen gemstones?" "Of course," Sideburn replied. And so the two friends set off.

Meanwhile. "Heh," a unicorn stallion said, "I'm glad those four fools bought those headbands so that they could steal those special gemstones. Glad I told them that it'll make them invisible. Once again, I, Lickboot, conned up another story once again!"

And with that said, the con artist unicorn, named Lickboot, counted the money he made off of Forget-Me-Not, Tiddley Winks, Dandy and Tenderhearts Opposite. "I should have made more than this," Lickboot said, but that's another story for another time.


	16. Pegasus Hills Galore

Pegasus Hills Galore

A week later, the two friends, Cheese Sandwich and Sideburn are now walking through a small forest outside of town. "Well," said Sideburn, "That was fun, dealing with those four crooks."

"Well, it was," Cheese Sandwich, "Actually, dealing with crooks isn't fun at all. I hear it's dangerous. Princess Celesta's Pony guards says so." "Yeah," Sideburn agreed, "My father said the same thing, too."

"That is that," said Cheese Sandwich, "Well, no more time to waste and let's figure out what to do other than walking through woods." "Well," said Sideburn, "There is one place we could go to."

"What's that?" Cheese Sandwich asked, "Boneless asked the same question, too." "There's a special hill," Sideburn explained, "Where I hear Pegasus ponies sometimes visit. It's near here." "Near here?" Cheese Sandwich repeated. "Yes," Sideburn answered, "It's a special place, I hear."

"Well, that the cheesy are we standing around here for?" Cheese Sandwich asked suddenly, "The day when the moon and the sun jump over each other? Let's go!" And Cheese Sandwich jumped towards the said hill. "Ok then," said Sideburn, "I'm following the cheesy."

In a few minutes, both Cheese Sandwich and Sideburn arrived at the hill. At that moment, there were already two Pegasus ponies there. "Hey, you're right," said Cheese Sandwich, "There are Pegasus ponies here." "I said so," Sideburn replied.

But soon, the two Pegasus pones had left. "Well, they go fast," said Sideburn. "Can't stay forever," said Cheese Sandwich. "That's true," Sideburn agreed, "Glad this isn't one of Ol' Stanley's fantasy stories." "What did you say?" Cheese Sandwich asked.

"Oh, nothing," Sideburn replied meekly. "Well, then," said Cheese Sandwich, "Then maybe we should meet one pony when he or she comes by. Boneless agrees with me." "Right," said Sideburn, "We'll just wait and see." And so, in a few minutes, one Pegasus have arrived. A mare.

"There's one now," said Cheese Sandwich. "Yes, let's go and meet her," said Sideburn."Boneless says yes," said Cheese Sandwich. The two friends approached the Pegasus pony.

"Oh," the Pegasus pony responded as the two earth ponies faced her. "Hi," the female Pegasus pony replied. "Hi," said Sideburn, "My name is Sideburn, and this is-." "Don't worry," Cheese Sandwich said excitedly, "My name is Cheese Sandwich!" "Oh, my name is Snowdon, then," the Pegasus pony said in response.


	17. Meeting And Talking To Snowdon

Meeting And Talking To Snowdon

So the two earth ponies introduced themselves to the Pegasus pony, Snowdon. "It is a surprise to see you on this hill," Cheese Sandwich said, "Boneless agrees." "Boneless?" Snowdon repeated. "He is Cheese Sandwich's rubber chicken friend," Sideburn said.

"I see," said Snowdon, "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sideburn, Cheese Sandwich and Boneless." "And it's a pleasure to meet you too, Snowdon," Sideburn and Cheese Sandwich said together. "Right," Snowdon said.

"Boneless said so," said Cheese Sandwich. "Do you always talk for that thing?" Snowdon asked Cheese Sandwich. "Yes," Cheese Sandwich answered. "Well, I'm good with that," said Snowdon, "Now let's figure out what to do. Not on this hill." "Good idea," said Sideburn.

And the three ponies left the hill and arrived at a small pocket forest. "This is unique," said Cheese Sandwich, "A small forest." "Well, it is all right," said Snowdon, "Even thought it isn't much, but it's all right for the animals who live here."

And the three ponies did see few animals that lived in the small forest. "You're right," said Sideburn, "Not much, but it is all right for them." "Yes," said Snowdon, "One of my friends told me that." "We understand," said Cheese Sandwich. "All right," said Snowdon, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Can we throw in your party ideas?" Sideburn suggested. "Probably," Cheese Sandwich answered, "Maybe. Boneless said 'talk about whatever you want'. All right." "I still don't know how you communicate with your rubber chicken friend," said Snowdon. "Because I can!" Cheese Sandwich answered in excitement.

"Uh, yeah," Sideburn said. "Really?" Snowdon thought, "All right, I'll go with that." "Yeah," said Cheese Sandwich. "So what can we really talk about then?" Snowdon asked. "Well," said Sideburn, "Do you want to join us?" "On what?" Snowdon asked.

"Well," said Cheese Sandwich, "We're going on a small adventure today and we would like for you to join us. Boneless agreed." "Well," said Snowdon, "I guess that's fine with me."

"Thanks," Sideburn and Cheese Sandwich said together. "Boneless said it's wonderful!" Cheese Sandwich exclaimed. "Oh, all right," said Snowdon.


	18. Now The Way, Sort Of

Now The Way, Sort Of

So now, the three ponies, Cheese Sandwich, Sideburn and Snowdon are trying to think of what they're going to do today. A while ago, they've met at a certain hill where Pegasus ponies have been meeting up with each other at.

"Well," said Snowdon, "For friends, we sure are doing a lot of walking and not doing much of anything." "Yeah," said Sideburn, "Sorry. We're still thinking." "Go figure," said Snowdon.

"But," Cheese Sandwich said excitedly, "I got a lot of games to think of!" "Like what?" Snowdon asked. "Well," said Cheese Sandwich, "For a start, cheese!" Cheese Sandwich held out a slice of cheese.

"And what's that has to do with fun?" Snowdon asked in a sour tone. "Cheesy!" Cheese Sandwich exclaimed. "Yeah," said Sideburn, "That is true, isn't it?" "Yes," said Snowdon, "It is true. It is cheesy."

"Yeah, I know," said Snowdon, starting to sound agitated, "All right, uh if we're not going to think about what you're going to do, I will!" "Ok," said Sideburn, "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to Cloud City!" Snowdon said in a loud tone of voice. And with that, she flew away. "Hey wait!" Sideburn said, "We can't fly!" "Yeah!" said Cheese Sandwich.

But too late as Snowdon had already flown away. "Now what?" Sideburn asked, "Well, we lost a new friend." Yep," Cheese Sandwich agreed, "Guess we should have done something together. Rather than sitting around doing nothing. You agree, Boneless? You do, right."

"I feel sorry," Sideburn said, "I should have spoke up when I should have." "Yes," Cheese Sandwich agreed. That's when a familiar voice said, "So, you're finally agreeing to do something, eh?" "Is that?" said Sideburn. Of course, it is Snowdon, flying down to the two.

"You're back!" Sideburn said, "Snowdon!" "I knew you couldn't come with me to Cloud City," said Snowdon, "So I couldn't leave you here. Sorry I got mad." "That's okay," said Cheese Sandwich.

"We'll do something together as friends," said Sideburn. "Ok," said Snowdon, "So what shall we to now as friends?" "Well," said Cheese Sandwich.


End file.
